


Battling The Oblivious

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek can't seem to ask Stiles out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battling The Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone back in and tweaked the original ficlet; however it remains un-proofed/beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Feel free to point them out.

 

The original Tumbler Prompt fill can be found here: [Battling The Oblivious](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/63893712395/yay-prompts-um-derek-trying-to-ask-stiles-out)

* * *

**Battling The Oblivious**

 

 

When Stiles spotted Derek standing outside of his English Literature class he panicked.  If Derek was there it was likely because of an emergency.  So without thinking, he rushed over in a flash of limbs, “Is everything okay?  Is Deucalion back?  Are—”

 

“Stiles calm down, your heart is about to beat out of your chest.” Derek cut him off, bracing his shoulder with his free hand.

 

So Stiles took a deep, calming breath and then, “What’s wrong?”

 

Derek frowned, “Nothing, I—”

 

“Oh, I see now, you want me to research something for you.” He muttered when he saw the thick, leather-bound book in Derek’s free hand.

 

“Not exactly,” Derek murmured.  He wasn’t sure how, but this whole encounter had been out of his control since the very the moment Stiles had laid eyes on him.

 

“So what, you want me to go through this for anything that might be helpful to the pack?” Stiles asked, flipping through the pages, suddenly perked up by the prospect of _leisurely_ research.

 

“I found it at the house when we were preparing for the renovations.  I figured it was best suited for you to have and I just—”

 

“Aw, thanks Sourwolf, but you could have just waited until I came home for break to give it to me.”

 

“I…right.  Sorry.” Derek said, eyes dropping down to his feet.  This was not going at all like he had hoped.  The book was meant to be an ice breaker, but…well Stiles liked it so he could still chalk it up as a win.  “I’ll see you later.” Derek said, though he was hesitant to leave.

 

“Thanks Der, see you in a few weeks.” Stiles called, too engrossed in the yellowed pages of the book to notice anything amiss with his alpha.

 

***

 

Derek was on campus visiting with Isaac when he saw Stiles walking toward the coffee shop.  Derek grinned, straightened his back and headed toward the teen, hopeful that he would accomplish what he had meant to several weeks ago.  “Stiles,” He said, catching the younger man’s attention.

 

Stiles looked up from his book and beamed at Derek, “Derek!  Isaac mentioned you were going to visit today.”

 

“Yeah I—”

 

“I’m glad.  You’ve come to ask about the progress I’ve made with the book, right?  C’mon, we’ll have coffee and I’ll tell you what I learned about faeries.” Stiles said and open the door to the café, not bothering to wait and see if Derek was following.

 

Derek sighed, “Sure, let’s do _that_.” And he followed Stiles inside.

 

***

 

When Stiles came home for Thanksgiving break he couldn’t get the boy alone long enough to ask him anything—not that he could have gotten a word in edgewise.  Derek was beginning to regret giving him the book.  Every time they talked, his latest findings in the book monopolized their conversation.  Derek now knew more than he ever wanted to about faeries, trolls, and pixies.

 

***

 

Derek, Scott and Allison drove up to Berkley to visit Isaac and Stiles before all driving home together for Christmas break.

 

Derek had been trying in vain to get Stiles alone at the party long enough to ask him, but his every attempt was thwarted by Stiles and his talk of his findings in the book, or some obnoxious teen dragging Stiles away for a drink.

 

He was standing in the corner, listening to a pretty brunette try her damnedest to flirt with Stiles to no avail.  He was feeling better about the fact that he wasn’t the only one having trouble getting through to Stiles on that level, when she finally out right said what she wanted.  She told Stiles that he was beautiful and that she had been thinking about taking him to bed since the first time saw him in Intro to Anthropology.

 

Derek growled and rushed over before Stiles could stammer out a response.  He wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders and grinned menacingly at the girl.  “Sorry, but Stiles is taken.” He said and to combat the look of shock on the boy’s face, Derek planted a kiss on Stiles that had his toes curling in his shell top Adidas.

 

The brunette quietly bowed out, but not before getting an eyeful of the two handsome boys having a battle of tongues and wills.

 

When they pulled away, Stiles was panting, “Derek?” he questioned.  “Since when…how…really?” he finally settled on.

 

“I’ve been trying to tell you for months.”

 

Stiles frowned and thought back over the last few months.  It took him a little while but he finally caught on, “You mean the book—”

 

“Yes the book, and then the coffee shop, and then the many, many times over break.  You have got to be the most oblivious—”

 

Stiles cut him off with a kiss.  Derek was right, he was oblivious, but now that he knew he planned to make up for lost time!

 


End file.
